nine_yang_sword_saintfandomcom-20200215-history
Yang Dingtian
Yang Dingtian is the main character of the novel. Because of his unique body, the Nine Yang Body, he died by combustion after having sex with his girlfriend and reincarnated in a different world after that. Description He looked quite handsome, was smart, sensible, kind, and a little bad. He was very stubborn, he would never give up until he reached his goal. However, there was one fatal trait and that was that his body's Yang Fire was very strong. Background Yang Dingtian was a sophomore at Shui Mu University and possessor of the Nine Yang Body, found only 1 in million. Because of his constitution he was warned by a Taoist priest who could never have sex or masturbate otherwise his Yang Fire would consume him. In fact, even if he refrained from having sex, it was unlikely that he would survive until he was 25. Unfortunately he did not believe in the Taoist priest and when he turned 20 he ended up having sex for the first time with his girlfriend Li Bijun, a professor at Shui Mu University and as expected he spontaneously combusted and died. But when he thought he was dead, he crossed to a new world. A world where of martial arts where force was king. History After waking up to see that he was still alive Yang Dingtian found himself trapped in a completely naked ice cave with no recollection of how he had gotten there, but looking at the sky from inside the cave and seeing two suns in the sky he realized he was not. more on earth but in a new world. After calming down he discovered a mysterious old man trapped in the ice with him in the cave. After much work he managed to thaw the ice that held the old man, but before he could celebrate he was attacked and nearly killed by the mysterious old man. He fought the old man and managed to hurt him, but out of pity his situation treated his injury and was almost attacked again by the old man, however seeing that Yang Dingtian did not want to harm him no longer attacked him. After this initial incident between the two they were able to understand each other and even learn each other's language facilitating communication. During this Yang Dingtian made ice steps with the snow falling into the cave in order to get him and the old man out of the ice cave. In half a year he was able to master much of the language of this world and found that his place was called Chaotic Mainland and the basis of the society of that place was the martial arts and cultivation of Xuan energy. The mysterious old man after teaching the common language of this world taught him two cultivation techniques called Zhen Yang Punch and the Art of Heaven and Earth. But after seeing Yang Dingtian's great talent he could only sigh and repeat a phrase that eventually became a mantra for him: "When you compare one person to another, it only causes frustration." So after another half year Yang Dingtian was able to complete every step of the Zhen Yang Punch style and complete all the ice steps, at that moment the mysterious old man told him his true identity, Dongfang Niemie, head of the Yin Yang Sect and accepted Yang Dingtian as he was his only disciple and passed him the position of twenty-ninth Yin Yang Sect head as well as his only daughter's hand in engagement to him. Thus, in this strange way, Yang Dingtian became the successor of the largest clan under the sky and became the groom of beauty number one under the sky. Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Yin Yang Sect